


mistake

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, basado en cuando yukhei no sabia que nana era jaemin, haechan se aprovecha un poco de todo, la comedia de los errores, ni que el nombre real de doyoung era doyoung, pero es muy gracioso, pero mejor, tipo comedia griega, yukhei no se entera de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Lucas sigue sin entender quien demonios es Donghyuck y por qué Mark no deja de hablar de él.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	mistake

\- ¿Has visto que bonito está con esa sudadera? No puedo apartar los ojos de él - a Mark casi le salían corazones de los ojos, estaba loco admirando una foto en su móvil. 

\- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Yukhei distraido. 

\- Donghyuck - el moreno suspiró enamorado. Se pegó el móvil al pecho para lloriquear de forma exagerada. 

Lucas se rascó la nuca de forma extrañada, ¿quién era Donghyuck? 

[...]

Mark estaba en el estudio junto a Renjun, el más mayor tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. 

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - preguntó Mark, su voz sonando de forma amortiguada. 

\- Bueno, tenemos que admitir que has sido un poco estúpido pero nada muy diferente a lo normal - apuntó Renjun mientras jugueteaba con un boli. 

Mark movió la cabeza de forma que podía ver al menor sin levantarse y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. 

Lucas entró entonces dando un fuerte portazo y soltando entonces unos "lo siento, lo siento" al resto de personas en la sala que lo miraron con mala cara. A los segundos lo vieron aparecer con una gran sonrisa. 

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el medio chino dándole una palmada en la espalda a Mark. 

\- Se ha confesado - habló el menor de forma desinteresada. 

\- Y me estoy arrepintiendo - terminó el canadiense dándose un golpe contra la mesa. 

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? 

\- No lo sé, he salido corriendo - Renjun aguantó la risa mientras el canadiense seguía dándose cabezazos contra la mesa. 

\- Bueno, podría haber salido peor - trató de tranquilizarlo Yukhei. 

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay algo peor? - preguntó el menor aún con rastros 

\- Podrías haberle escupido con los nervios al hablar - empezó un imaginativo Renjun. 

\- O haberle pisado al tratar de huir - aportó Yukhei. 

\- O que se hubiera reído en tu cara. 

\- O que de los nervios te hubiera dado un apretón. 

\- O haberle... 

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó entonces Mark, con un cabreo latente que hizo que ambos chinos tuvieran que aguantar la risa. 

\- A todo esto, ¿a quién te has confesado? ¿Es a ese del que hablabas el otro día? - preguntó Lucas. 

\- ¿A quién va a ser? - rió Renjun -. A Donghyuck. 

Yukhei asintió comprensivo, seguía sin saber quién era. 

[...]

\- Y entonces me besó - Mark se tiró sobre el sofá del salón con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara -, creí que me iba a morir de lo rápido que me iba el corazón. 

Taeyong que estaba en el sofá invidual apenas levantó la vista a lo que la línea del 99' hablaba por teléfono pero haciéndose a la idea. Siguió jugando en su móvil, pero casi sin querer se enteró de toda la conversación. No es que él fuera un metiche, no se confundan, es que estaban muy cerca y sus menores no susurraban especialmente. 

\- ¿Qué dices, niño? - preguntó con un toque cómico. 

\- ¿Así se siente el amor, hyung? El corazón me late muy rápido, me sonrojo con facilidad y no puedo dejar de sonreír. 

\- Sin duda pareces enamorado - le respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva el ahora pelinegro. 

\- O hablas más alto o no me entero - escuchó que gritaban al otro lado de la línea. 

\- ¿Quieres colgar ya? Te pasas más tiempo al teléfono que con nosotros - oyeron otra voz conocida por el teléfono pero ni el canadiense ni el coreano lo entendieron. 

\- Ten hyung, hable en coreano por favor, no entendemos mandarín - suplicó Mark mientras ponía la llamada en altavoz. 

\- ¿Eres tú, Mark? Me tienes aquí a Yukhei en vilo, atento a todas tus historias. Pasa más tiempo al teléfono que con nosotros - farfulló el tailandés. 

\- Hyung, lo siento pero no todos los días tengo mi primera cita - respondió ilusionado el rubio. 

\- Uno se marcha de Corea unos días y se lo pierde todo - lo escucharon bufar en la distancia. Taeyong y Mark rieron ante el caracter de su amigo. 

\- Bueno, Lucas, te termino de contar otro día - se despidió Mark -, por ciento Hyuck también me mandó saludos para tí. 

\- Sí, sí, igualmente, luego hablamos. 

El chino colgó pensando en por qué ese desconocido le enviaba saludos. 

[...]

\- Y entonces me dijo que un tal Donghyuck me manda saludos, ¿te lo puedes creer? - habló un exaltado Lucas a su móvil. 

\- ¿De verdad que no conoces a nadie que se llame Donghyuck? - preguntó la voz aguda al otro lado de la línea. 

\- A nadie, Haechan, a nadie. 

[...]

Mark estaba en videollamada con Wayv hablando de todo y nada, poniéndose al día, diciendo tonterías. 

\- ¿Cómo te va con Hyuck? - preguntó Ten apartando a Winwin de un empujón para salir en pantalla. 

\- Bien, bueno ya sabes cómo es, nos peleamos constantemente pero al final del día no es nada. 

\- Ah, este chico nunca cambia - escucharon suspirar a Sicheng de fondo. 

\- Dice que espera veros pronto, os echa de menos, sobretodo a ti, Winwin hyung. También se queja de que no puede esperar a quedar contigo Hendery. 

La cabeza de Hendery se vio en una esquina de la pantalla, tratando de hacerse espacio. 

\- Dile que la oferta de tomarnos un café estará presente cuando nos veamos, hyung - escuchó decir con un fuerte acento. 

\- Se lo diré - asintió con una sonrisa - pero tengo que colgar, llego tarde a ensayar. Adiós - se despidió agitando la mano. 

Una vez hubieron colgado, cada uno fue yendo a sus quehaceres. 

\- Hendery - llamó Lucas -, ¿cómo es que has conocido a Donghyuck? 

\- Ten ge me lo presentó, dijo que somos igual de irritantes. 

[...]

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? - preguntó Haechan al teléfono. 

\- Empezó a hablar muy rápido y no lo entendí todo pero dijo algo así como que tenía unas piernas preciosas y que se derretía cuando sonreía. 

\- Eso es...genial. 

\- ¿Y sigues sin saber quién es el Donghyuck ese? Si eres su mejor amigo, Haechan. 

\- Parece que me lo esconde - dijo con tono cómico, aguantando la sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara -. Vaya Lucas, tengo que colgar pero gracias por la actualización del tal Donghyuck ese, seguiré buscando. 

\- Gracias por ayudarme. Y ya sabes, si descubres algo no dudes en llamarme. 

\- Con que se derrite con mis sonrisas - murmuró para sí mismo el castaño una vez que hubo colgado, encantado con la nueva información. 

[...]

Los días siguientes el corazón de Mark había amenazado con pararse unas cien veces. Donghyuck se había estado arrimando a él cada cinco minutos con sonrisas encantadoras, le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y se iba con otra arrebatadora sonrisa. 

La primera vez había estado bien pero a la tercera, Mark solo quería encerrarse en una habitación con el menor a llenarle la cara a besos. 

\- Estás muy guapo - Haechan le acariciaba el pelo mientras estaban tumbados en uno de los sofás de los dormitorios. 

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus sonrisas me enamoran? - preguntó el mayor medio dormido. 

\- Algo me han comentado. 

[...]

Wayv había venido por una semana y Yukhei estaba que se lo comían los nervios por conocer al tal Donghyuck. 

\- ¡Hey! - gritó Mark a los recién llegados, lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo chino. 

\- Lleva todo el viaje hablando de ti, estoy harto - Ten empujó a la parejita, entrando en los dormitorios. 

Mark se separó de Yukhei para quejatse del tailandés pero este ya había corrido en busca de Johnny. 

\- Los otros tienen que estar al llegar, han ido a por unas compras y vuelven. 

\- ¿Dónde está el famoso muchacho? - preguntó Kun sentándose en el sofá. 

Justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y dejó ver siete figuras cargadas de bolsas. 

\- ¡Winwinie! - gritó Yuta dejando sus bolsas sin mucha preocupación en el suelo. 

Johnny corrió a coger las bolsas esperando que nada se rompiera en la caída. 

\- No le habíamos dicho nada a Yuta, no nos veíamos listos para soportarlo - se excusó el americano. 

\- Hyuck, cariño, ven y saluda anda -el canadiense extendía la mano al aire. 

Haechan salió de la montaña de bolsas en la que estaba enterrado para coger de la mano a su novio. 

\- Yukhei hyung, lo he echado de menos - le dijo con una sonrisa chulesca. 

\- Tú...pero él...- el chino miró al castaño confundido - ¡tú me caes mal! ¡Has jugado con mis sentimientos y mi mente! 

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Taeyong a voz de grito desde la cocina. 

\- Nada, hyung, Yukhei hyung acaba de darse cuenta de una cosa tonta. 

\- ¡He estado espiando para ti por meses! - siguió quejándose el chino. 

\- Sí, te agradezco la información, me vino bien para enamorar a Makku. 

\- ¿Cómo? - esta vez fue el turno del canadiense de no entender nada. 

\- Ya te contaré, es una historia divertida - le susurró su novio al oído.


End file.
